


We let in light and we banish shade

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow is a little shit, Bucky Barnes loves Christmas, Christmas Time, Cliche, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is grumpy, Steve Rogers is the Grinch, coffee AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: One shot scritta per il Secret Santa 2019 indetto dal gruppo Facebook till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - StuckyPrompt: Coffee Shop AU.Bucky è un barista in un piccolo locale semisconosciuto. Nel periodo di Natale, durante una tempesta di neve, per ripararsi entra nel locale un ragazzo magrolino. Entrambi rimangono colpiti dall’altro.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	We let in light and we banish shade

L’insegna a neon rossi _The Winter Soldier_ risplende attraverso la tormenta di neve che ha messo in ginocchio New York e i suoi dintorni nelle ultime due ore.   
  
E pensare che Steve si è sentito fiero di sé per aver controllato l’app del meteo prima di salire in auto e raggiungere un cliente per una consulenza artistica! Adesso è obbligato a fermarsi nel bel mezzo del nulla in un coffee shop che ha tutta l’aria di essere il covo di Babbo Natale, a giudicare dalle decorazioni che sono state sistemate all’ingresso.  
  
Steve non odia il Natale, sia chiaro. In qualche recesso profondo del suo animo prova un sentimento positivo nei confronti di questa festa consumistica, ma dopo anni e anni di cenoni finiti male e regali altrettanto pessimi, ha perso quel che si suol chiamare ‘spirito del Natale’. Era sua madre ad amarlo, lui la tollerava per non darle un dispiacere e per non finire nella lista dei ‘cattivi bambini’.  
  
Ragion per cui, ora che ha quasi trent’anni, evita di uscire di casa per tutto il periodo che va dal Ringraziamento ai primi giorni di gennaio, a meno che non debba fare la spesa o abbia delle esigenze particolari, come clienti che si svegliano all’ultimo momento e decidono di regalare dipinti ai loro cari. Un classico.  
  
Scuote il capo contrariato e si attorciglia meglio la sciarpa bianca intorno al collo, lavorata a maglia dalla buon’anima di sua zia Beth per il suo compleanno, il quattro luglio, con quaranta gradi all’ombra.   
  
Attraversa la bufera senza rischiare di essere trascinato via dal vento e viene investito dal profumo di biscotti allo zenzero e di cioccolata calda non appena entra nel locale. Non si prende la briga di salutare i dipendenti, non lo sentirebbe nessuno al di sopra dei jingles natalizi e il suo apparecchio acustico comincia già a fischiare in modo fastidioso.  
  
Scandaglia con lo sguardo la piccola scatola di scarpe ricolma di ghirlande e festoni per trovare un tavolino in disparte. Per essere un posto fuori mano, è abbastanza pieno e la clientela è molto varia: oltre ad alcuni adolescenti, ci sono delle persone anziane e delle coppie della sua età che si stanno godendo la giornata, nonostante fuori imperversi l’ira divina.  
  
La fortuna deve averlo abbandonato del tutto, dato che non c’è posto libero ed è costretto a strisciare i piedi sul pavimento fino a raggiungere uno sgabello al bancone. Ha qualche difficoltà a salirci, visto che è alto quanto un ragazzino delle medie che non ha ancora raggiunto la pubertà, ma una volta riuscito nella sua impresa rilascia uno sbuffo che attira l’attenzione dell’unico barista presente.  
  
«Ce l’hai fatta da solo, congratulazioni, sweetie pie!»  
  
In situazioni normali, il tono canzonatorio irrita Steve in maniera così profonda che si trova con le nocche della mano sbucciate perché ha rotto il setto nasale del suo interlocutore. (E poi finisce in un letto d’ospedale per i colpi ricevuti, ma tende sempre a tacere questa parte della storia).   
Odia il fatto che qualcuno debba sentirsi in dovere di notare quanto è minuto e quanto è ridicolo nel suo metro e sessantadue d’altezza e nei suoi quaranta chili scarsi. E’ molto più delle sue ossa sporgenti o dell’asma che l’accompagna come un cane fedele.  
  
In questo momento, però, l’unica reazione che è in grado di manifestare è quel brutto rossore che gli si propaga sulle guance, sul collo fino al torso ben nascosto da una canottiera, una tshirt, due maglie a maniche lunghe e un maglione giallo senape.   
  
Sarà per via del soprannome che gli è stato affibbiato o del fatto che il ragazzo che lo sta osservando con curiosità è uno dei ragazzi più belli che abbia visto in vita sua. Nonostante il ridicolo cappello da Babbo Natale che porta su capelli corvini lunghi fino alle spalle, a Steve prudono le mani per la voglia di dipingere i suoi lineamenti decisi e delicati al tempo stesso e quegli occhi celesti che brillano per il divertimento.  
  
Cerca qualcosa di intelligente e sarcastico da dire e se ne esce con un «grazie, Pucky.», dopo aver letto la targhetta.   
Magari ha commesso un errore perché il moro getta all’indietro la testa e ride di cuore, come se avesse appena pronunciato una battuta divertentissima. Comincia ad avere problemi con le lenti a contatto ed è troppo pigro per prendere dallo zaino gli occhiali a fondo di bottiglia.  
  
«Allora, bel fusto, che cosa ti porto per cominciare?»  
  
Steve maledice le sue origini irlandesi quando sente il rossore diventare più violento e abbassa di scatto la testa sul menù che il ragazzo gli ha appoggiato davanti.   
  
Gracchia un «caffè nero senza zucchero» e l’altro scompare dietro un grande macchinario che Steve suppone serva a preparare da bere. Forse ha immaginato di sentire il «nero come la tua anima»; non sarebbe la prima volta che capisce fischi per fiaschi. Si strofina le mani sul volto e incassa la testa nelle spalle con un cipiglio imbronciato.   
  
Ecco perché i suoi amici gli hanno proibito di flirtare con ogni essere vivente che respiri: è una frana, del tutto incapace di stare al gioco o di capire effettivamente quando qualcuno ci stia provando con lui. Capita così poche volte che ha segnato le date fortunate sul calendario con un evidenziatore fosforescente.  
  
Rassegnato alle figuracce che accumulerà finché la tormenta lo tratterrà qui, si guarda intorno e comincia a contare gli addobbi natalizi che decorano ogni angolo libero del locale. Ci sono cinque piccoli pupazzetti di Babbo Natale, ognuno dei quali presenta una diversa tonalità di colore della pelle, tre renne ricoperte di paillettes argentate, due alberelli intorno ai quali sono stati attorcigliati dei festoni sgargianti, delle stelle rosse appese davanti alla vetrina principale. È un’accozzaglia di colori che fanno a pugni tra di loro, ma l’effetto finale non è del tutto sgradevole. E poi Steve è di parte, gli addobbi gli causano angoscia.  
  
Il suo curiosare viene interrotto quando il barista gli posa davanti una tazza di caffè, accompagnata da un piattino ricolmo di omini di pan di zenzero.   
«Omaggio della casa.», gli rivolge un occhiolino prima che Steve possa obiettare qualcosa e sparisce da qualche parte nel locale, probabilmente per servire gli altri clienti.  
  
Per tenersi occupato e non fissare il ragazzo in maniera inquietante, Steve s’immerge nella sua bevanda e si brucia il palato e l’esofago, imprecando a bassa voce come uno scaricatore di porto.Toglie l’apparecchio all’orecchio sinistro quando sente il bip prolungato che indica la batteria scarica e s’imbroncia come un bambino a cui abbiano tolto il giocattolo preferito.   
  
Che dovrebbe fare fino alla fine della tormenta? Stare con le mani in mano e fissare il vuoto? Intrattenere una conversazione con qualche cliente? Sbuffa e mangia il braccio di un omino di pan di zenzero, masticando lentamente per perdere tempo.   
  
Perché è uscito di casa, quando poteva semplicemente posticipare l’appuntamento con Tony Stark? Ah, giusto: il suo conto in banca è tendente in maniera spaventosa al verde e l’uomo è disposto a pagare una somma esorbitante per un quadro che raffiguri sua moglie Pepper e sua figlia Morgan.Ringrazia qualsiasi entità soprannaturale esista per aver ritardato la tormenta fino alla fine dell’incontro. Almeno una cosa positiva c’è stata.  
  
Pucky ritorna dietro il bancone mentre sta addentando la testa del pupazzetto e lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. Solleva le mani e segna _che male ti ha fatto quel poveretto?_  
  
Steve è così stupito che abbia usato la lingua dei segni che per poco non gli va di traverso il boccone. _Segni?_ , gli chiede e immediatamente si sente un idiota. _Certo che segna, genio!_  
  
_Sto_ , comincia e si interrompe per qualche secondo, assottigliando lo sguardo e massaggiandosi il mento al cui centro c’è una fossetta che Steve trova molto attraente. _Imparando_ , riprende poco dopo e indica l’apparecchio di Steve che giace sul bancone su un fazzoletto di carta. _Servono batterie?_  
  
Il biondino guarda il piccolo oggetto e fa una smorfia con le labbra. Non vuole indossarlo di nuovo; nell’ultimo periodo si è dimenticato di farlo controllare e gli procura sempre un gran mal di testa a fine giornata. Inoltre, il chiacchiericcio costante all’interno del locale gli da davvero fastidio.   
  
_Niente batterie_ , conclude Pucky da sé e Steve gli rivolge il primo sorriso della giornata, grato per la sua comprensione.  
  
«Puoi parlare, comunque. So leggere il labiale.», lo informa con una scrollata di spalle e riprende in mano la tazza, soffiandoci sopra per non concentrarsi sul sorriso ironico che il barista sembra avere perennemente sulle labbra.  
  
Sente su di sé il suo sguardo per un periodo spropositato, eccessivo dato che sono perfetti sconosciuti. Normalmente si inalbererebbe e con faccia tosta gli chiederebbe che ha da fissare. Ma questa volta lascia correre, un po’ perché è stanco e la giornata si prospetta ancora lunga, un po’ perché – da bravo artista qual è – gli piace ricevere delle attenzioni. È un bonus che siano da parte di uno degli uomini più belli con cui abbia mai interagito.  
  
Un grande fracasso di ceramica finita a terra distoglie entrambi da questo gioco che sta per diventare ridicolo. Una bambina seduta su un seggiolone ha appena fatto cadere le tazze dei suoi genitori e ride per lo show che è riuscita ad organizzare.   
  
Il barista scuote la testa, senza perdere il sorriso, e contemporaneamente urla e segna dalla sua posizione dietro il bancone così da essere ascoltato dalla coppia.«Clint, quante volte ti devo dire di non lasciare le tazze accanto a Wanda? Te le aggiungo sul conto.»  
  
Lo minaccia con l’indice e il biondino in questione, vestito con un improbabile maglione viola, scoppia in una risata liberatoria, segnando delle parole che fanno arrossire Steve fino alla punta delle orecchie. Però, ha un linguaggio colorito questo Clint.  
  
La donna dai capelli rossi che è con lui rivolge a Steve uno sguardo che sarebbe capace di mandarlo in fiamme sul posto. Lo squadra dall’alto verso il basso, come per appuntare ogni singolo difetto che trova in lui man mano che scorre sulla sua figura minuta.  
  
Ad eccezione dell’astigmatismo, della perdita dell’ottanta percento dell’udito, della scogliosi, dell’asma, dei problemi di stomaco, di cuore e di reni, non è messo male. Anzi, considera una vittoria l’aver preso solo due raffreddori da settembre.  
  
Si rizza sulla sedia e solleva il mento in una posa ostinata per farle comprendere che il suo giudizio non conta nulla. Lei solleva un sopracciglio e guarda il barista con un sorriso sghembo. A Steve sfugge il loro scambio di battute silenziose e si gira verso il bancone, fissando ostinatamente lo sguardo sulla parete.  
  
Trascorrono alcuni minuti, probabilmente spesi a ripulire i pezzi di ceramica dal pavimento, e Pucky si intrufola nel suo campo visivo con un cappello da Babbo Natale simile al suo e un sorriso imbarazzato.Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia senza capire e inclina la testa verso destra, in una silenziosa richiesta di spiegazioni.  
  
«È tradizione del _The Winter Soldier_ , ogni cliente lo indossa durante la Vigilia.»  
  
Steve continua a fissare il pezzo di stoffa come se potesse saltargli addosso da un momento all’altro e sbranarlo con il suo pon pon peloso.  
  
«Devo proprio?»  
  
Pucky annuisce serissimo e glielo sistema sulla testa prima ancora che possa lamentarsi o inventare una scusa. Gli prende il mento tra le dita e lo gira a destra e a sinistra prima di riservargli un sorriso mozzafiato.  
  
«Sei il miglior finto Babbo Natale che abbia visto in cinque anni.»  
  
E se Steve arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie all’occhiolino che gli rivolge, Pucky ha il buon costume di non farglielo notare.  
  
—————  
  
Steve ha perso il conto del tempo che ha passato nel locale.   
  
Ha perso il conto delle tazze di caffè che ha preso – e che sospetta non sia caffè sul serio –, dei biscotti che ha mangiato, delle risate che l’hanno lasciato sull’orlo di un attacco d’asma dovute al barista e ai racconti delle sue precedenti esperienze sentimentali.  
  
«... e quindi mi si è avvicinato e mi ha detto “bei pantaloni, anche se scommetto che ciò che c’è sotto è ancora migliore”. Non ho mai sentito una frase da rimorchio così orrenda.»  
  
Steve – che nel frattempo ha accettato le batterie per l’apparecchio, in modo da seguire tutta la conversazione – si batte una mano sul petto e ride, ride finché non inizia a tossire e Pucky si sporge sul bancone per dargli dei colpetti sulla schiena.  
  
«Sto bene, sto bene.», taglia corto il biondino, senza perdere l’aria allegra che l’altro è riuscito a trasmettergli.   
  
Deve ammetterlo: Pucky è proprio la persona che aveva bisogno di conoscere in questo determinato momento.È così socievole e di buona compagni, qualità di cui Steve non può di certo vantarsi, dato che è sempre stato un solitario e gli unici amici che ha si riducono alla sua ex fidanzata, Peggy Carter, e al vecchio compagno di stanza al college, Sam Wilson.  
  
Pucky si ferma a qualche centimetro di distanza dal volto di Steve e fa cadere lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, facendogli trattenere il respiro e mordere il labbro inferiore come un riflesso incondizionato. Le pupille inglobano l’azzurro dell’iride e si affretta a guardare Steve negli occhi, come a cercare qualcosa di cui il biondo non è a conoscenza.   
  
O forse sta immaginando tutto, d’altronde non porta gli occhiali.  
  
Il momento viene spezzato dal suono delle campanelle all’entrata, che segnalano l’arrivo di nuovi clienti. E’ una sua impressione o l’altro si è irrigidito? Ha serrato i denti e gli freme un muscolo della mascella, mentre le spalle sono tese e i pugni stretti accanto i fianchi.  
  
Steve azzarda uno sguardo ai nuovi arrivati e corruccia le sopracciglia: sono vestiti entrambi di nero dalla testa ai piedi, manca soltanto il passamontagna e potrebbero essere dei rapinatori a tutti gli effetti.  
  
L’uomo più tarchiato e basso fissa Pucky in maniera insistente e Steve si sente un intruso, come se stesse assistendo a qualcosa che dovrebbe restare segreto o comunque estraneo a lui. Azzarda di nuovo uno sguardo al barista e si perde il sorriso ferino dell’altro.  
  
«Barnes, nemmeno durante le vacanze di Natale risparmi ai clienti il tuo essere una checca.»  
  
Ed è qui che tutto comincia ad andare a rotoli. Steve ci vede rosso: da grande difensore di qualsiasi minoranza possibile e immaginabile esista sulla faccia della terra non può accettare assolutamente che qualcuno venga offeso per il suo modo di essere.  
  
Si alza dallo sgabello e, ignorando il richiamo di Pucky a fermarsi e a lasciarlo perdere, si avvicina all’uomo che lo supera in altezza di una ventina di centimetri. Gli stringe la maglia in un pugno e «rimangiati quello che hai detto», gli ordina in tono stentoreo, guardandolo fisso negli occhi per intimorirlo.  
  
Forse il gancio destro che gli arriva sullo zigomo avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Così come il pugno allo stomaco da parte dello spilungone che gli sta affianco.  
  
Si crea un gran trambusto nel locale. I clienti cercano di separare i contendenti e di evitare che Steve ci rimetta la vita. Steve che ripete ostinatamente «posso farlo tutto il giorno» anche se ha il volto tumefatto e dall’occhio sinistro comincia a non vederci più.  
  
A fatica Clint e Pucky riescono ad allontanarlo dalla furia di quello che il moro ha ripetutamente chiamato Rumlow, il quale si scrolla di dosso le mani dell’uomo che lo sta trattenendo e sputa a terra il sangue, promettendo vendetta. L’amico si asciuga la bocca con la manica della giacca e lancia un’occhiata di fuoco al trio, prima di seguire fuori l’altro e finire inghiottito dalla bufera.  
  
«Ma che ti è saltato in mente? Erano il tuo doppio e ci mancava poco che ti uccidessero!», lo rimprovera istericamente Pucky e Steve vorrebbe dirgli che l’ha fatto per difenderlo, perché nessuno dovrebbe essere deriso per il proprio orientamento sessuale, tantomeno qualcuno così gentile, altruista e positivo come lui.  
  
Invece se ne esce con qualcosa simile a «sono ancora vivo, no?» che dovrebbe risollevare gli animi, ma il taglio che ha sul labbro gli impedisce di concludere la frase e fa aggrottare al barista la fronte in un’espressione ancora più preoccupata.  
  
«Nel retro, ora», comanda e prende Steve per il gomito, trascinandolo in uno stanzino grande quasi quanto la sua camera da letto. Lo fa sedere dietro la scrivania sormontata da cartacce e libri di fantascienza e gli intima di stare fermo fino al suo ritorno.  
  
Steve sospira e abbassa la testa, rassegnato al fatto che verrà trattato per l’ennesima volta come un bambino che non ha ancora capito per quali battaglie sia opportuno scendere in campo e per quali sia meglio battere in ritirata.  
  
E’ un disco rotto che suona dal giorno in cui ha tirato i capelli ad un compagno di classe che stava prendendo in giro una bambina per il suo vestitino rosa. Sua madre gli ha fatto un discorso – adatto ad un bambino di sei anni – sulla giustizia personale e sulla capacità di saper scegliere ciò per cui lottare. Se fosse ancora viva, lo guarderebbe con un cipiglio e gli chiederebbe se ne è valsa la pena.  
  
«Rilassa la mascella, ti si spezzeranno i denti.»  
  
Ci manca poco che gli venga un infarto al suono della voce dell’altro. Era così immerso nei suoi ricordi che non l’ha sentito ritornare. Quando apre bocca per parlare, Pucky lo blocca con una mano alzata. Prende uno sgabello e lo posiziona davanti a lui, sedendoglisi di fronte e imbevendo un batuffolo di cotone con del disinfettante.  
  
«Adesso parlo io, finché non ti avrò ripulito il bel viso che hai. E tu ascolterai senza fiatare.»  
  
Steve si limita ad annuire – oltre che ad arrossire per il complimento - e intreccia le dita in grembo, pronto a scontare la sua condanna.   
  
«Prima di tutto, ti ringrazio per avermi difeso. Non è la prima volta che Rumlow mette su uno spettacolo del genere davanti ai clienti e, conoscendolo, non sarà nemmeno l’ultima.»  
  
Non lo guarda mentre parla e Steve gli è riconoscente. I loro volti sono troppo vicini e non dubita che l’altro potrebbe leggergli in faccia tutti i pensieri sul bel moro che lo sta medicando. _Concentrati, Rogers, non è il momento._  
  
«Non ho mai risposto alle sue provocazioni perché è un idiota che si diverte a ferire il povero disgraziato di turno. Avevamo alcune lezioni in comune alle superiori e con il tempo è soltanto peggiorato, oltre ad essere diventato più brutto.»  
  
Gli passa delicatamente il batuffolo sul sopracciglio ferito e Steve stringe i denti per il bruciore. Non pensava di essere messo così male.  
  
«Ora, passiamo alla parte in cui ti dico quanto poco responsabile è stato il tuo gesto.»  
  
Lo fissa brevemente negli occhi, a sottolineare le sue parole, e Steve arriccia il naso prima di ricordarsi che è stato ferito anche lì e trattiene a stento un gemito di dolore.  
  
«Tralascio la parte relativa ai clienti, che avrebbero potuto farsi seriamente male o ai bambini che sono stati testimoni di un atto di violenza fisica, e passo alla parte saliente: perché l’hai fatto? E non rifilarmi la cazzata del “ _sono fatto così, reagisco senza pensarci troppo_ ”.»  
  
«Non avrebbe dovuto rivolgerti quelle parole.», replica ostinatamente Steve e incrocia le braccia al petto in un meccanismo di difesa autonomo. Si sente catapultato indietro di venti anni e Pucky assume i lineamenti di sua madre Sarah per qualche secondo, finché il giovane non riprende a parlare.  
  
«Concordiamo entrambi su questo. Però la mia domanda non era riferita a ciò che Rumlow ha detto, ma a perché tu hai fatto ciò che hai fatto.»  
  
«Perché… perché odio i bulli. E Rumlow rientra nella categoria. Mi sono sentito preso in causa, quando ti ha chiamato in quel modo.»  
  
Pucky si morde il labbro inferiore ed è come se un’ombra scendesse sul suo volto, oscurandone i lineamenti e offuscandone la giovialità intrinseca.  
  
«Sai anche tu che non è la prima né sarà l’ultima volta che verrò chiamato checca. Che farai, ti avventerai contro ogni singola persona che lo esprimerà a voce o che lo penserà?»  
  
Steve viene preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda e boccheggia per qualche secondo, alla ricerca di una risposta meno idiota del _sì_ che gli brucia sulla punta della lingua. E’ sempre stato così impulsivo, sempre in prima linea contro qualsiasi tipo di ingiustizia sociale e non, e porta orgoglioso le cicatrici come un veterano di guerra.  
  
«Perché no? Le cose non miglioreranno senza il nostro intervento.»  
  
«Il punto è che non devi farlo da solo. Non ti conosco, non so nemmeno il tuo nome dannazione, ma hai il temperamento di una mina pronta ad esplodere. Potresti non sopravviverne, se non fai attenzione. Sarebbe un vero peccato, sei davvero carino.»  
  
Gli rivolge il secondo occhiolino della giornata e qualsiasi possibile risposta da parte del biondo muore sul nascere. La tensione che gli ha fatto irrigidire le spalle si dissolve e, se chiude gli occhi ed ignora i tagli sul volto, è come se nulla fosse successo.  
  
Pucky finisce di medicargli il sopracciglio e gli da un buffetto sul ginocchio, alzandosi dallo sgabello e facendo cenno con la testa al locale. «Ritorna di là quando te la senti, prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno.»  
  
Steve annuisce e, rimasto solo, impreca e si tira i capelli dalle radici in un gesto stizzito. Perché non può essere una persona normale e fregarsene di ciò che succede agli altri, soprattutto quando si tratta di perfetti sconosciuti? Deve sempre dimostrare di essere più di quello che è fisicamente, il che è una missione suicida il novantanove percento delle volte.  
  
Si maledice per qualche altro minuto e infine esce allo scoperto, ritornando allo sgabello dove ha lasciato appese la giacca e la sciarpa. Evita di guardarsi intorno per non affrontare gli sguardi colmi di disapprovazione che si sente addosso e si riveste in fretta. Prende dalla tasca una banconota da venti dollari, gli ultimi risparmi che sarebbero dovuti durare fino al nuovo anno, e li lascia sul bancone prima di voltare le spalle a tutto e uscire dal locale con l’ultimo briciolo di dignità che gli rimane.Gli dispiace abbandonare in questo modo il barista che si è mostrato così gentile nei suoi confronti, ma è meglio che si allontani per non creare ulteriori danni e guastare il resto della giornata alla clientela.  
  
La tempesta sembra essersi calmata quanto basta perché riesca a raggiungere Brooklyn e pesca dalle tasche le chiavi. Quando sta per inserirle nella portiera sente la voce di Pucky che lo richiama e lo scricchiolio della neve accumulatasi sull’asfalto.  
  
«Perché te ne vai?», gli chiede con il fiatone il moro, non appena lo raggiunge. Tiene stretta nelle mani la banconota stropicciata e lo guarda come se gli avesse procurato una ferita mortale.  
  
«Perché è meglio così. Ho già rovinato la giornata agli altri.»  
  
«Certo che oltre che impulsivo sei anche stupido! Lì dentro sono tutti dalla tua parte, non c’è un cliente che non mi abbia chiesto come stessi, quando ti ho lasciato solo. Ho dovuto trattenere la mia migliore amica dal venire a stringerti la mano per congratularsi con te.»  
  
Ride e una piccola nuvoletta di fumo bianco si propaga nell’aria. Soltanto adesso Steve nota che non indossa la giacca, ma soltanto un maglione blu e il grembiule rosso e il cappello da Babbo Natale. Senza pensarci troppo si toglie la sciarpa e gliela avvolge intorno al collo, cogliendo in anteprima lo sguardo stupido dell’altro.  
  
«E poi sarei io quello impulsivo. Ti verrà un malanno se non rientri subito.»  
  
«Rientri anche tu?», gli chiede e se il cuore di Steve fa una capovolta, non ci fa troppo caso, preso com’è dall’espressione speranzosa che i suoi meravigliosi occhi celesti hanno assunto.  
  
Dimentica la domanda quando si avvicina a gran passi la donna rossa che qualche ora fa ha tentato di intimorirlo e per un riflesso incondizionato si sposta in modo da coprire – per modo di dire, data la sua fisicità – Pucky con il suo corpo. Questa alza un sopracciglio e continua la sua marcia finché non si ferma davanti a loro e solleva sulle loro teste un ramoscello di vischio.  
  
«Datevi una mossa, non aspettano altro dalla vetrata.»  
  
Indica con la testa i clienti che si sono radunati dietro il vetro e che agitano le mani per salutarli. Se non fosse una situazione così bizzarra, probabilmente Steve riderebbe a crepapelle, convinto di essere la vittima di uno scherzo organizzato.  
  
Ma lo sguardo che la rossa rivolge a lui e a Pucky è così serio che non può far altro che girarsi verso il barista per decidere il da farsi. Lui non perde tempo in chiacchiere e lo tira a sé per la giacca, premendo le labbra sulle sue con una delicatezza che gli fa sciogliere il cuore e gli fa tremare le ginocchia.  
  
In lontananza si sentono le grida di esultanza delle persone nel locale e Steve sorride durante tutta la durata seppur breve del bacio. Infine, quando Pucky si stacca e appoggia la fronte sulla sua, dicendogli «comunque, mi chiamo Bucky», non può far altro che ridere e rispondergli «piacere di conoscerti, Bucky, sono Steve».


End file.
